


The Talk

by HumbleHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Parents, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumbleHufflepuff/pseuds/HumbleHufflepuff
Summary: Summery - Peter got caught for his crimes. Sirius never went to Azkaban. Sirius and Remus take it upon themselves to raise Harry. Harry is a sweet loving and kind child. As Harry gets older he becomes as his parents and is very clever. But what happens when Harry gets into his teen years. And gets interested in girl or boys? And explores the world of hormones? And the time comes for the dreaded sex talk? How do Sirius and Remus handle this?





	The Talk

Remus sat at the breakfast table sipping his tea. He smiled as he heard his wonderful husband stroll down into the kitchen humming a song. "Goodmorning beautiful." Sirius said walking by Remus putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a sweet kiss on the top of his honey colored hair. "Goodmorning my love." Remus says back blushing at the gesture. After all these years it still never gets old how much he loves his husband. They're always sweet and loving toward each other no matter what. Of course sometimes they have little arguments and disagreements but all relationships do. And because they are so good together and know each other so well they don't often argue. "There's tea in the kettle baby." Remus says taking another sip of his tea. "Thank you my sweet." Sirius responds getting himself a cup. He sits down next to Remus and starts making himself breakfast. They sit and eat quietly while talking about groceries that needed to be done. "I think I'll take Harry with me. He's been rather quiet the last few weeks. I just want to make sure he's okay." Remus said finishing his tea. He was headed down to the shops to do groceries. Sometimes he'd go alone or with Sirius and sometimes Harry. But Harry had been a tad off lately. And Remus knew he was a teenager but he just wanted to make sure the boy was alright. He still strived to be the best parent to Harry he could be everyday. "Alright love, your right he has been rather quiet not that there's anything wrong with that he is a teenager after all Moony my love." Sirius ends. "I know that Pads but I just want to make sure he's alright just in case there is something." Remus said playing with his tea cup. Sirius smiled at his lover. At how sweet and pure his soul was. Harry was his godchild and Remus had accepted him with open arms raising him and loving him. Something Remus had not originally signed up for. And Remus had been so amazing not giving raising Harry a second thought when Sirius had brought it up. Sirius just looked at him with heart eyes. "Your an angel Moony." Sirius said with love laced in his Voice. "No babe I'm a werewolf I though you knew this." Remus said smiling at his husband. They kept on laughing and talking a bit until Harry came walking down the stairs looking exhausted. Also just a symptom most teenagers have. 

"Morning Harry!" Sirius chirped cheerfully. Harry shot him a nasty look clearly being exhausted. "Goodmorning Harry, have you slept well?" Remus said calmly smirking at Sirius who stuck his tongue out at Remus. "Yeah kinda." Harry said simply. "There's tea in the kettle Harry." Remus said happily. Harry smiled tiredly and grabbed some tea and slowly started having breakfast. Sirius and Remus left him in peace and went to go clean the house up a bit. Remus would go do the groceries because Sirius always managed to forget something vital. Sirius would often do the washing and vacuum the house while Remus was out, so when they where both done they could spend time with each other or their family. After all these years Remus and Sirius where still inseparable. Remus got his list for the store ready and grabbed his keys. He walked to the kitchen where Harry was putting his dirty dishes into the dishwasher. "Harry would you like to come to the store with me?" Remus asked softly smiling at the rapidly growing boy. Harry made a tired face. "Do I get to pick something out?" Harry asked a smile appearing on his face. Remus smiled. "Oh Alright then." He said as he made a hand gesture toward Harry to get dressed. Harry ran upstairs to get ready. Remus walked toward the laundry room where Sirius was cleaning up an old wash getting ready to put in a new one. Remus stood in the door watching his beautiful lover. After all these years he still though Sirius was the most beautiful creature that existed. He watched from the doorway as he bent down to pick up washing and then hang it up. He looked at Sirius's ass. God his husband was handsome. And that ass. Granted Remus had a better ass but Sirius surly didn't disappoint. Sirius then turned around to grab something else and saw his husband standing there staring at him. "Like what you saw huh?" He asked with a cheeky smile on his lips. "Perhaps." Remus answered calmly. Sirius smirked. He walked toward his lover carefully making sure to have the most seductive look on his face. Remus chuckled at his husband. One stare from him would already get him excited. He was such a tease. "You like what you saw huh baby?" Sirius said coming closer to Remus sounding intimidating. "Perhaps." Remus said with the same calmness. Sirius didn't understand how he could be so calm sometimes. "Baby you don't just stare at people it's not polite." Sirius says getting closer and closer to Remus. Remus starts backing up a little smiling at his husband but feeling the tension growing. Sirius brings his head up a little seeing as he's a bit smaller than Remus. He reaches for Remus's plumb lips. Remus is at a loss for words at the moment. His husband is just so gorgeous. He watched Sirius getting closer to his lips and he just wanted him to kiss him already. But Remus was intrigued by Sirius's actions and was curious where this would be going. As Sirius had almost reached Remus's beautiful red lips. He grabbed Remus by his shirt collar and pushing him against the dryer. Remus felt his breathing hitch in his throat. Sirius had a smug smirk on his face. Remus started turning red. "Remus, I said it isn't polite to stare." Sirius said. Remus didn't respond being a bit taken back by Sirius's actions. They did this of course but it was usually late at night. Or when they where alone. Sirius leaned into his boyfriend pushing his whole body against Remus's. He slowly moved his mouth next to Remus's ear. "Answer me baby." Sirius whispered and Remus shivered. Sirius knew all his weaknesses. But Remus knew all of Sirius's weaknesses. "I can stare all I want at _my _husband." Remus said moving his lips close to Sirius's face. Remus let his lips hover above Sirius's lips that where so ready to be kissed. He moved his lips painfully close all over Sirius's face. "My incredibly sexy and gorgeous husband." Remus whispered while trailing his lips over Sirius's neck. Sirius let out a shaky breathe. He was usually extremely dominant and always embarrassing Remus in public with sexual comments but when it got down to it. Remus defiantly topped. When in private Remus was so very dominating. He just made Sirius melt with every touch, word and move he uttered. "Isn't that right baby?" Remus asked kissing ever so slightly at Sirius's jawline. But making sure to not give Sirius what he really wanted. His hands roamed Sirius's amazing body. Sirius's hands frantically grabbed every part of Remus's body to get some sort of reaction out of him. Remus didn't give in. Remus's hand slowly trailed up to Sirius's neck and carefully brushed over his skin. Sirius was starting to find it a little more difficult to breathe. Remus carried on moving his hand up slowly up Remus's neck into his dark long hair. Sirius was busy running his hands over Remus's back when Remus gave a hard tug at the darker boys hair making Sirius gasp. I asked you a question didn't I?" He whispered hard into Sirius's ear. Sirius let out a pant. Remus massaged Sirius's head never wanting to hurt his lover. But in all honesty he needed some punishing sometimes. "Did I ask you a question or not Sirius." Remus said his voice becoming a little more stern but the sweetness never leaving his voice. "Ye- yes." Was all Sirius could manage. Remus smiled. Remus gave Sirius another tug at his hair. "Use your words baby." Remus said closing his eyes listening to Sirius's heartbeat. Which was going so fast. Sirius was desperate. The tension in the air was so thick. Sirius was craving Remus. He just wanted him to do something. "I won't do anything until you answer me properly baby." Remus said a sly smile playing at his lips. He loved how he could make Sirius be at a loss for words. Sirius the always strong character very dominant and always teasing and playing. Remus can't get over how he loves only he can make him weak. "Yes you asked me a question." Sirius all but gasped out. Remus smiled. "That's right baby and when I ask you a question you what?" Remus said one hand steady on Sirius's jaw and the other tangled in his long black hair. "I answer the question." Sirius says softly just wanting Remus to kiss him already. He was hungry for him and he needed a rough love filled kiss. Remus trailed his hand through Sirius's soft hair smiling in admiration at his completely swooned lover. Sirius was desperate for a kiss for something he needed something. But Remus wanted him to ask for it. Remus moved his face closer to Sirius's lips. He ghosted his lips over Sirius's ever so slightly never giving Sirius the satisfaction of actually kissing him. Sirius groaned. "P-please Moony please k-kiss me..." is all Sirius could bring out of his lips in a exhausted and needy tone. And who was Remus to deny his husband what he asked for? Remus pulled Sirius by his hair closer to him and crashed his lips onto his. Sirius immediately grabbed Remus's neck and held onto him for dear life. Sirius was moaning and groaning into the kiss feeling he had been deprived of it for too long. Remus brought his hands to Sirius ass slowly. Sirius shuddered. Sirius was a mess. And Remus was only going in stronger. He squeezed at Sirius's ass and pulled him even closer. Sirius gasped into the kiss and Remus decided to take this moment to deepen the kiss further. Remus moved his soft lips against Sirius's so perfectly. When their lips met it was just pure love lust and magic.  
  
  


"Fuck." Sirius whispered as Remus caught his lips between his teeth. Pulling on them and sucking in them ever so slightly. "Fuck Remus." Sirius moaned. He was going crazy. His skin was hot and he wanted Remus. Sirius desperate for friction rutted his hips agains Remus's as hard as he could. Earning a satisfying moan to drop from the taller boys lips. "Pads" is all he could gasp out. Remus let his hand slide from his jaw to his thought making all the skin he trailed over with his hand burn. He grabbed Sirius's throat and pulled him closer. He kiss was getting so heated. They where both getting so hot a bit of sweat starting to appear on their foreheads. The kiss grew more desperate and more hungry. Sirius trailed his hands anywhere and everywhere he could get them over Remus's amazing body. Sirius trailed his hands form the back of his neck to his back and went down Remus's back slowly. Once his hands where low on Remus's back he trailed them up Remus's shirt all the way up to his shoulders and scratched his hands back down. Sirius knew Remus loved this and he earned the exact response he'd wanted. Remus let out a low growl form deep in his throat. "Fuck.." Remus breathed out. Remus wasn't one for cursing but Sirius found it so sexy when his husband would growl and curse under his breathe at the pleasure he was giving. Both men were hot and bothered. It felt like the temperature in the room was sky rocketing. Remus in one swift movement spun them around so Sirius was leaning against the dryer. Sirius stared at his husband in admiration and lust. God he wanted him. And Remus wanted the same thing. The kiss continued with Remus grabbing Sirius's perfect ass. Sirius moaned out for his husband. "Please Moony.. please." Sirius whispered. As Remus kissed back at Sirius hungrily they heard Harry rummage in the kitchen. Remus turned a shade of red he never thought possible. Remus looked horrified and leaped to the other side of the room. Standing there adjusting his sweatshirt. Sirius was looking wide eyed at his husband as he heard Harry making his way upstairs. Sirius went back to sorting the wash like nothing had happened. But with a smirk plastered in his face. Remus just trying to look like he didn't just almost have sex with his husband in the laundry room while their son was downstairs. Sirius continued to slowly put the wash in the machine. Remus just pretended to be talking about groceries. "Anything Else you think we need Sirius?" He asked totally coming off cool as if nothing had happened. "No love I think you've got it." Sirius replied with a loving and teasing smile. Remus gave him a small glare already not happy with his attitude. Harry popped his head around the door. "Uhm Remus let me put on my shoes and I'll be ready." He said with a small smile. Remus returned the smile and replied. "That's great Harry I'll get the bags ready." Harry gave them both a smile and left to his room. As they heard Harry's footsteps fade as he walked back to his room Sirius let out a laugh he seemed to have been holding in. "It's not funny Sirius." Remus said sternly. Sirius kept laughing. "Well you have to admit it was fairly funny." Sirius responded. "Sirius." "Remus." Remus just laughed at his husband. He couldn't deny it wasn't funny because it was. These two men where so in love sometimes when their skin would touch they would forget everything in the world except each other. All that would matter was each other. So it wasn't crazy that in the heat of the moment both men forgot Harry was very much at home and it was very much not a good time for them to attend to their own needs. Remus leaned down to give Sirius a passionate kiss. "I'll be back soon darling." Remus said as he gave another soft kiss to Sirius's dark hair. "Can't wait until your back love." Sirius said as he gave his handsome husband a wink as he left the room. Sirius watched his lover exist the room. He sighed. He was so happy. He snapped himself out of his happy daydream to continue on his few chores of the day so that when Remus was back they could sit on the couch together and watch a movie. Or something he also loved was when he would lay his head on Remus's lap and Remus would read to him. Seeing as it was the weekend they tried to spend all their time together or as a family. Sirius carried on with a happy smile on his face. Although he was a bit thirsty for his husband after their little make out session. He just thought Remus would have to make it up to him later.   
  
  
  


Remus walked downstairs to get bags to put the groceries in and grab his list off the kitchen table. He made sure everything in the kitchen was clean and it was. He smiled and walked into the hall. "Harry I'll be waiting in the car!" He called out a bit louder than his usual tone but never yelling. Remus had a way of always keeping the sweet and calm quiet in his voice. "I'll be down in a second!" Harry yelled back down. Remus walked to the door and grabbed his jacket off the hook and put it on. He grabbed the car keys and went out the door to wait in the car for Harry. He unlocked the car door and threw the bags in the back of he car and took a seat. He put the radio on the hear some soft music playing. A minute later Harry came waking out the door. Hair lay flat on his head glasses complimenting his face. And a warm sweater with brown pants. He looked cozy and tired. Harry got in the car with a smile. "Ready?" Remus said smiling at Harry. "Yup." He chirped. Remus stared the car and they where off. Remus kept silent for the first few minutes of the car ride trying to think of the best way to ask Harry how he was doing. Without earning himself a annoyed look of a whine from the teenage boy. Remus just wishes that sometimes he just wanted to make sure the boy was alright. He didn't want Harry to feel like he had to keep secrets from his family. Or at all for that matter.   
  
  


Remus had spent so much of his life hiding himself for so many different reasons. His little furry problem of course. The shame if being a 'monster' and the fear people would cast him out. But he also hid his bisexuality for so many years. Struggling with what it all meant and how it was for him to deal with it. And most of all his feelings for his best friend Sirius. He had concealed many things for so many people for so many years even for his closest friends. But when Sirius and Remus had finally confessed their love for each other Remus finally felt like he could share things with more than just the Marauders. Remus felt like everything was falling into place. And he felt happy again. He had almost forgotten what it was like. The pain and loneliness Remus felt in those years was something that he never wanted Harry to experience. He wanted Harry to know that he could tell Sirius and him anything always. He could ask anything. They wanted Harry to know that they would love him no matter what and that he was free to be whatever and whoever he wanted.   
  
  


"So any ideas on what you would like at the store?" Remus asked with his ever present polite smile. Harry smiled and responded. "I think I will have a look at the cookie section." "Good choice." Harry sat back in the passengers seat with a satisfied smile on his face. "Oh and Harry I was thinking Sirius and I will watch a movie later would you like to join us?" Remus asked keeping his eyes focused on the road. Harry decided to think the offer through. He did love spending time with his family but they watched their own show every night after dinner and he still had something to do. "I think ill leave you and Sirius to it, ill join you guys after dinner for our show though." He said with a polite smile. "Sounds good Harry." They where nearing the store. The weather not looking reasonable. It was grey and a tad chilly but then again it was England what else do you expect. At least it wasn't raining though that was good. "So Harry have you heard much from Ron and Hermoine?" Harry chuckled. "Since those two confessed their love I havent hear much from them at all." Harry said with a happy smile. He was happy for his friends. He did miss them sometimes though. "A I see, lovebirds?" Remus responded. "Yes very much so, they're even on a camping trip together now as we speak." Harry said with an amused smile. "Do you miss them?" Remus says very gently. Harry smiles at how sweet Remus is. Always making sure he and Sirius are alright. "Yeah I do miss them sometimes, they asked me to come on the camping trip with them." Harry said. Remus was a tad surprised he hadn't hear Harry speak a word of this invitation before. Harry as if reading Remus's mind answered. "I decided not to go I didn't want to third wheel and interrupt their.. well you know." Harry said as a slight blush covered his pale cheeks. Remus almost forgot to breathe at Harry's first mention of something slightly sexual. "I see." Remus said smiling at him kindly. "And is there no young lady _or_ young man you fancy?" Remus asked looking at the traffic as if this was just a casual question. Harry laughed and covered his face. "Ugh Remus!" he whined. Remus laughed. "Harry it is quite a normal question to ask." Harry laughed and pulled his knees up to his chest and sat in amusement. "I do recall someone by the name of Ginny coming up before." Remus teased carefully. Harry let out a long loud laugh. "Remus really? No Ginny is Ron's sister and..." Harry stopped himself from speaking further. Remus furrowed his brow. "And?" Remus repeated waiting for Harry to carry on with what he was trying to say. Harry sighed. "If I finish my sentence can we be done talking about this?" Harry negotiated. "Oh alright then." Remus said. He didn't want to push Harry to far he just wanted him to open up a bit more. "And... she's not my type." Harry said. Remus smiled. "Well then thats that, we will not have Ginny and the Weasly's over for tea." Remus said smiling. Harry laughed loudly and stuk his tongue out at Remus. "Radio?" Remus said quietly and Harry just nodded. The rest of the car ride to the store was filled with the sound of music and humming coming from Remus and Harry.

They pulled up to the supermarket a few minutes later. Remus got out of the car and grabbed the bags he would use to put the groceries in while Harry grabbed a cart. They walked into the supermarket and started gathering the groceries they would need for this week. Remus and Harry casually talked about food and dinner. "Is there anything specific you would like for dinner?" Remus said as he grabbed some tomatoes and put them into a little bag to weigh them. Harry thought about it for a a few seconds. "Tacos?" Remus laughed and nodded. Knowing that was something Harry very much enjoyed. "Alright tacos will be added to the list of dinner this week." Remus put the tomatoes into the cart and walked around to grab some lettuce and cucumber for the tacos. "Anything else in the vegetable department Harry?" Remus asked putting the two new products into the cart. "Hmm.. we don't want to forget the cheese this time!" Harry said as he kept walking. Remus and Harry kept gathering good food. Remus enjoyed shopping it also gave him ideas of what to cook for his family. He really enjoyed taking care of his family. They may not have been "perfect" to other people but they where perfect to Remus. His own family with the man he believes to be his soul mate. And the most bright kid in the world. His own perfect little family. 

_Meanwhile at home._

Sirius had his earphones in listening to some music while he cleaned up. He had finished folding some clean wash and putting other wash into the machine. He walked into his and Remus's room to make sure he had gotten all of the dirty wash. Of course there was nothing on Remus's end. Not even a dirty sock. He picked up a few things of his own and headed down to Harry's room. Sirius was casually cleaning Harry's room putting his dirty clothes into the washing basket. He was humming to AC/DC as it played through his earphones until he found something that had him freeze. Sirius's breath hitched in his throat. 

He had found some black lace panties under Harry's pillow. 

He picked them up with the ends between his fingertips not really wanting to touch the most of it not knowing where it has been. Or who it's been on. Sirius wasn't sure how long he was standing there but he was quite taken back by his findings. Harry had never really taken a liking or even an interest in anything sexual. As far as Sirius knew that is. As shocked as he was he always knew this day would be coming. Harry was 16 years old and around that ages he was falling madly in love with his husband. He knew the sex talk wasn't inevitable and that it would have to happen some day. He slowly put the panties in the washing basket and walked out of Harry's room. He sighed. He would have to talk to Remus about what they would do and how they would go about this. He laughed to himself with the thought of him telling Remus and he becoming obviously uncomfortable. His cheeks getting flushed and red. Sirius smirked at just the idea of it. He went on with tiding up so that when Remus and Harry came home he could spend some time with his family. And how though Sirius likes to come off sometimes. He was a family man and he always would be. He loved his family with all his heart. 

About an hour later Sirius was done with the cleaning and tiding. He decided to head downstairs and make some tea for Remus and Harry's return. The weather was getting colder and Sirius loved it. He did however hate being cold and that's what Remus was for. And he knows how Remus loves his tea what better welcome home for his husband than a tidy house and some warm tea. When the tea was almost ready Sirius heard the car pull into the driveway. He got a excited smile on his face. After all these years he still gets excited to see his husband even if he has just been away for about an hour. A few moments later the front door opened and Remus and Harry came walking into with bags in their hands. Remus smiled wide upon seeing Sirius standing there looking adorable as ever. God he was gorgeous Remus thought. His pitch black hair falling on his shoulders and the contrast his light colored sweater made against it was so beautiful. Sirius was thinking the exact same thing. Remus looked so adorable with his light feathery hair sliding into his eyes. And those damn sweaters. Sirius always wonders where he pulls the worlds cutest sweaters from. He always manages to look so beautiful. "Hey guys good to have you back I've put tea on it'll be done in a minute." Sirius says talking one of Harry's bags seeing him struggle a bit. They walked back into the kitchen and put all the groceries in the table. "Uhm is it okay if I go check if Ron and Hermione are up for a call? We said about 5 ish." Harry said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sirius took it upon him to answer. "Yes yes of course Harry say hi to them from us!" Sirius said a little overly excited. He still needed to talk to Remus over his findings in Harry's room. Only he had no idea how to get Remus alone or ask for a moment alone. He also didn't want to have to ask Harry if he could leave them for a moment. He didn't find that a fitting way to deal with the situation. Harry walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. Remus looked at Sirius slightly surprised wondering why he seemed so eager to have Harry go. Once they heard the door of Harry's room closing Sirius turns toward Remus. Remus gives him a questioning look.

"Honey what was that about?" Remus asks in a sweet low voice. Sirius turns to him and steps closer. "Alright so, I was doing the laundry and went into Harry's room to make sure I got all the dirty laundry and uh..." Sirius started. Remus looked at his lover slightly confused. "I found uh some panties under his pillow." Sirius said with a slight smile playing on his lips thirsting to see Remus's reaction. Remus eyes went wide and his cheeks turned red. "Y-you you what?" Remus said shocked and at a loss for words. Panties? In Harry's room? Harry was getting to a certain age. Sirius tried to contain his laugh at his lovers shocked reaction. "Well Pads he is getting to a certain age..." Remus started. "I know my love." Sirius said holding Remus close to him. "Does this mean we have the sex talk and give him some condoms and tell him to be safe?" Remus says humor in his tone. Sirius let out a loud laugh. The kind that has his eyes closing tightly so you could see the small crinkles by his eyes. Those smiles and laughs Remus lives for. "I guess it does." Sirius said after his fit of laughter. Remus looks down at his feet. "Well this is going to be slightly awkward." He said with a small sigh. He knew this subject was bound to come up someday. And sometimes he kind of forgot Harry was already 16 years old. "It will be fine Moons Harry is perceptive. Yes it's slightly uncomfortable especially for him but it will be fine." Sirius said grabbing Remus's hands in his own. "I remember when my parents or shall I say my father gave me _the talk._" Remus said slightly frowning at the thought of it. "He decided to explain it to me in depth how to.. interest a girl shall I say." Remus said with an amused smile on his face. Sirius laughed at that. "Gross." Sirius said. Remus turned his face to his husband. He felt so grateful. Remus cupped Sirius's cheek and Sirius leaned into his touch. "Mhhh." Sirius sighed feeling Remus's soft hand on his cheek. "Are you going to go fetch him then love?" Remus asks. "Yeah I'll go." Sirius says with his eyes still closed just savoring the touch of his lover. It's been very busy lately and Sirius missed Remus. He's glad it's vacation and he can spend time with his family. It's been long since he had a calm day ending with a movie marathon afternoon with his precious Moony in his arms. It's been so long since they had really taken a lot of time for each other. They always make as much time for each other as they can don't get Sirius wrong he and Moony always make time for each other. Life gets in the way. And it's been a little while since well you know they've been well you know.. extremely intimate. The excitement from this morning god the idea just made Sirius hot. And then all this talk about educating Harry about sex. And all Sirius can think of is if he spend enough time on his gorgeous husband. Sirius goes to sit on Remus's lap. He stares into his eyes. His soft brown eyes. Sirius cups his lovers face and kisses him hard. Remus is a little shocked but he's not complaining. He wraps his arms around Sirius to keep him from falling off his lap and pulling him even closer. They pull apart from the heated kiss and look in each other's eyes. "How beautiful you are." Remus said smiling up at Sirius. Sirius smiled so bright at Remus. A day doesn't go by where Remus reminds Sirius how much he loves him how important he is to him. How loved he is. And Sirius just loves him so much. He loves Remus more than anything how sweet he always is to him. Always making sure the family is alright and cared for. Sirius crashed his lips back to Remus's. He just loved him and he wanted Remus to feel it. Sirius pulled away a little. "I love Moony god I fucking love you so much." Sirius whispered against his lips. Remus just smiled and kissed his husband. "And I love you." Sirius hugged Remus tightly. "So you gonna get Harry love?" Remus said giving Sirius's ass a tight squeeze. Sirius gasped. He looked down and just saw Remus smirking at him. "Yeah yeah I'll go get him." He said and got up trying to straighten up before he walked into Harry's room.

Sirius took a deep breath getting ready to enter Harry's room. He did think of a rather good way to go about this. Okay good wasn't exactly how Remus would put it but Sirius thought it would be a good idea. That would get them through the conversation faster and as an added bonus het could make Remus all nervous hot and flustered. God how he loved to make his husband flustered. He took another deep breath. He knocked on the door and turned the knob with. He walked in slowly not wanting to invade too much privacy. Harry turns around to face Sirius very quickly looking a bit startled. "Hey Harry sorry for barging in like this but Uhm. But can Remus and I talk you for a few minutes?" Harry looked a little flustered and his cheeks where getting a little red. "Uhm I mean.. yeah of course uh about what?" He asked. "Remus and I just want to talk to you about something don't worry you're not in trouble." Sirius said a sweet smile playing on his lips. "It won't be long Harry." Sirius continued. Harry nodded. "Okay I'll be down in a minute." Sirius walked back downstairs to his husband. "And? Is he coming?" Remus said putting his book down on the coffee table. "Yeah he said he'll be down in a minute." Sirius said sitting beside him. Remus was nervously chewing on his lip. A thing he did when stressed or nervous. Sirius grabbed Remus's hand in his own and held on to it tight. Remus looked at him with a sweet smile. "Thank you." Is all he said. Sirius just nodded. They heard Harry come down the stairs. They both braved themselves for what was coming. Harry's face was red and he awkwardly sat down on the couch on the other side of his guardians. "What where you doing up there Harry, you're face is a little red." Remus asked out if concern he didn't want Harry getting ill now. "Oh uh I was uh talking to Ron and Hermione they uh are at a new place now camping and stuff." Harry spoke out fast and awkward. "Oh how nice for them also nice to stay in contact every now and then." Remus said. Harry smiled and nodded. "So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" Harry asked fiddling with his sleeves. "Harry we would like to talk to you about something that is a little private and in all honesty a tad awkward but we just want to talk it through with you to make sure there are not questions." Remus said very calmly. Harry raised his eyebrow and waited for them to continue. Remus looked at Sirius slightly unsure how to continue tactfully. "So we wanted to talk-" Remus started but was interrupted by Sirius. "Harry we want to talk about sex." Remus's eyes widened "Sirius!" he whisper yelled turning to face him. Harry's eye went huge his face turned pale and then red he looked shocked. "What it's the truth Remus." Remus put his face into his palm. "Look Harry this is as awkward for us as it is for you." Sirius sighing and looking at Harry. "Great fine lets just get it over with." Harry said crossing his arms over his chest. Harry really didn't want to talk about it. This was so awkward. "Harry have you ever.. well uhm had special feelings-" Remus tries to begin. "Harry have you ever felt your dick get hard?" Sirius says nonchalantly hiding the smirk that bound to break out on his face. His plan seemed to be going according to plan. "Sirius!" Remus says loudly. Harry looks up at the strange question but he has to admit he has to laugh a little. He sees Remus not looking too happy with Sirius so he decides to swallow it down. Sirius decided to continue seeing as Remus was a little shocked and angered by his words. "Look we can beat around the bush with this or say it easy and clearly." Sirius said looking at both Remus and Harry. "Harry have you ever been sexually active." Remus said. Sirius went to shoot Remus a confused. That was a new turn it even took Harry by surprise. "Uhm like what do you mean when you say sexual?" Harry says looking at the carpet. "Have you ever gone beyond snogging?" Remus says. "Have you ever felt up a girl or a guy or gone down on them or-" "Sirius!" "What?" Remus sighs and puts his and in his hair. "So have you Harry?" Harry just looks uncomfortable and slouches in the chair. "I've made out and things like that but never really much more." Harry says still playing with his sleeves. "Alright that makes it more clear as to how we could help." Remus says leaning back into the couch. "Help?" Harry says looking up at Remus. "Yeah well if you want to get busy we need to give you the tips and tricks." Sirius says animated. "Oh merlins beard." Remus says as he brings his hand to his palm again. Harry is trying to hold his laugh in knowing Sirius is trying to take Remus on. "So Harry any handsome boy or girl you are interested in giving a blow job?" Sirius continues. "Dear lord." Remus just sits back in the couch with his head placed firmly in his palm. "Well uhm there is somebody..." Harry starts. "Tell us the lucky persons name!" Sirius says sitting up straighter. "Uhm Draco Malfoy..." Harry says quietly. Remus lifts his head out his hand to look at Harry. "Well I'll be damned." Sirius says. "That is great Harry how lovely." Remus says with a kind smile. Harry smiles wide at both of his guardians. He doesn't like keeping secrets from them. They are always so sweet and supportive of him. "Have you been dating?" Asks Remus showing a great interest. "Yeah but more importantly who tops?" Sirius cuts in. Remus leans back into the couch with his head in his hand. "Why do I even try?" He mumbles. Harry laughs. "So who?" Sirius asks completely ignoring his lover. "Uh I do." Harry says slowly pulling his feet to his chest. "That's my boy!" Sirius gets up to hug Harry. Remus just shakes his head. Harry just laughs at the two of them. Sirius tackles him in a big hug and they laugh while Sirius just says things like that's my boy and I'm so proud of you. Harry is just bursting of laughter. "So have you already looked what kind of positions you like?" "Sirius! Are you kidding me right now?" Remus says looking at the two boys hugging each other on the carpet. "What that's important knowledge love." Sirius says still joking around with Harry. "Okay listen up Harry you want to impress Draco so i suggest this position it's very enjoyable and you as a top can take control. I'm thinking Draco is kind of submissive. Harry just dying of laughter nods. "Knew it I'm a genius should have bet on it oh well, look if you stand like this and you get Draco to move like this, the boy won't know what hit him." Sirius continues. Remus just watches his family fool around. He is amused truly but he won't give Sirius the satisfaction. "Okay okay Sirius I think I got it." Harry says getting ready to walk back to his room. "My boy I'm so proud." Sirius fake cries and grabs Harry into a tight hug. Harry hugs him back tight. "Can I go to see Draco now? Tell him I told you about us?" Harry asks scratching the back of his neck. "Of course Harry go ahead, just when the time comes please be safe use condoms and make sure the both of you are ready." Remus says in his caring voice. Harry smiles. "Of course Remus." He waves and heads back up to his room. 

Sirius watches Harry go to his room with a warming fatherly smile on his face. He turns to Remus "I think that went well don't you?" Sirius said with a satisfied smile on his handsome face. "We shall discuss it when Harry has left for the Malfoys." Is all Remus says grabbing his book back off the coffee table. Sirius looks slightly defeated at his husband. "Remus." he pleads "We shall discuss it when Harry has left." He repeats. Sirius pads over to the kitchen annoyed his plan may not have worked. Harry comes back down the stairs. "Draco asked me to stay for dinner is that alright?" Harry asks putting on his coat. "Yes of course just be home on time and keep in touch." Remus said looking up from his book. "Okay will do see you guys later!" Harry says closing the door behind him. "There he goes our little boy is all grown up, off to have some kinky sex." Sirius says with his hands over his chest in a fake cry voice." Remus roles his eyes and brings his attention back to his book. Sirius huffs and walks back over to the kitchen to see about starting some dinner. Remus stays comfortably put on the couch reading his interesting book. 

Sirius is in the kitchen mumbling to himself. "Was a bloody good plan." He spits bitterly. He was however glad that the talk with Harry went well. He sighs hoping his little devious plan had worked. He turns to get something from the fridge when feels himself being pushed up against it. Hard. Sirius makes a noise of slight discomfort. Remus has Sirius pinned against the fridge. Sirius facing the fridge and Remus standing behind him with Sirius's ass pressed against his chest. "Do you really think I didn't know what you where doing my love?" Remus said in his dark husky voice that really turns Sirius on so damn much. "What do you mean Moony?" Sirius smirking to himself. It worked. His plan worked. Remus moved to bring one hand around Sirius's neck and one around his waist he pressed his body up against Sirius to keep him secure against fridge. "Oh don't play dumb with me sweetheart you know what you did and I'd like to hear you say it." Remus says whispering into Sirius's ear while trailing his hand over his neck. Sirius shivered. "I tried to get you flustered and hot." Sirius mumbled Remus's magic already working on him. Remus wasn't satisfied with that answer. He tightened his grip on Sirius's throat a tad more. Sirius whimpered. "Use your words Sirius." Remus says increasing the pressure on his heavily turned on husband. "I-I trie- tried to get you hot and flustered." Sirius spoke out low and clear. Remus smiled at how fast he could get Sirius going. "And do I appreciate when you do things like that to me?" Remus asked in the same husky voice. "Sometimes." Sirius says sassily. Remus grabbed a hold of Sirius's throat tight now. But making sure to always be very careful with his lover. Sirius moaned at how carefully rough Remus was being. He loved when Remus got like this when he would ooze dominance and see right through Sirius's bullshit. "Do I appreciate when you play games with me Sirius?" Remus asks voice crystal clear but always so soft. "N-no." Sirius spoke struggling slightly due to Remus's hand on his throat. "No you're right I don't. Then why did you do it?" He continues. "Because it's fun." Sirius said. Rather daring considering he could barely stand on his own two feet. Remus removed his hand from Sirius's throat and moved it to the back of his head and pushed Sirius into the fridge with his head. Sirius moans lightly at the harsh movement. Remus watches his lover with so much lust and love. He grabs a handful of Sirius's long black hair and pulls it back so he head is leaning on Remus's shoulder. "What was that my love? I think it was because instead of asking and telling me what you want and need you'd rather play games. Games I don't enjoy which you know so you can make me mad and treat you like this." He ended with another pull to Sirius's hair. Sirius felt intoxicated by the energy Remus was providing. God it had been a while and oh how he craved this. "Isn't that right Sirius?" Sirius just whimpers. Remus gives another rough tug to his soft wavy hair. "Yes it's true I'm sorry I'm sorry." Sirius managed to get out. His knees where going to give way. Remus saw his lover couldn't hold himself anymore. He turned Sirius around picked him up and placed him on the counter in one swift move. "Thank you." Sirius whispered out leaning his head against Remus's forehead. "You're welcome my love." Remus said soft the energy and tension taking it's tole on him too. "God you're so beautiful Padfoot." Remus says trailing his eyes over his husband. How did he ever get so lucky? "I love you Moony I love you so much." Sirius brings out bringing his hands to cup Remus's face and look into his eyes. "I love you Pads, I love you so much my love." Remus says back their eyes not leaving each others for even a second. "Please Moony please." Sirius said pleading. He decided not to wait for an answer and he needed to kiss Remus he needed his lips on his. Their lips move together so perfectly in just the right tempo. Sirius moves his hands to grab Remus's neck in attempts to bring him even closer to himself. Remus wraps his hands around his hips tightly. Sirius moans. They make out heavily grabbing every part of each other that they can. They pull away to get some air but Sirius immediately brings his lips to Remus's jawline moving downward to his neck a spot that got Remus weak. Remus let out a moan he had been holding. "Fuck.. Pads." Remus sighed out. Sirius just smirked knowing he was making his lover feel good. Sirius couldn't wait he wanted his husband so bad so he started on Remus's buttons. Every button undone meant more skin for Sirius to kiss and mark. Thank god Remus decided to wear a shirt with easy buttons today. As soon as the buttons where undone he threw his shirt off hating when he would have to rip them. He took his turn to bring Sirius's shirt over his head. Remus took it to kiss all over his lover unclothes chest. "God damn you'r so gorgeous Padfoot fuck." Sirius could barley breathe stuck in a blissful cloud. "Please.. please.." Is all he could say. "What do you want my love? Tell me." Remus asked sucking on his lovers collarbone leaving and angry purple mark. Sirius whimpered. Remus knew how much he loved hickeys and anything near kisses near his neck and collarbone. "Fuck.. Remus ah." Remus resumed his abuse on Sirius's neck. Sirius moved to bring his hand to the back of Remus's head slowly brining him closer and tugging at his hair. "Please Remus please take me upstairs please I need you." Remus turned to look in Sirius's eyes. He smiled at him. He looked so lustful eyes glazed over sweat starting to form on his forehead. Remus kissed Sirius on his lips softly. So different to a few seconds ago. But Remus just always wanted to be gentle and treat Sirius like a prince. His prince. They shared such a passionate yet soft kiss. They leaned their foreheads together once more. As they looked into each others eyes they smiled. "I love you my sweet Padfoot." "I love you my beautiful Moony." They smiled at each other once again. "You want me?" Remus whispered just checking for the last time. "I want you more than anything baby." Sirius said reassuring him for the last time. That was all Remus needed and wanted to hear. He carefully grabbed Sirius in his arms. The moment Sirius's crotch touched Remus's hip he moaned loudly and let his head fall in his lovers neck. Kissing at is softly. Remus smiled and made sure to hold onto Sirius safely. He brought his hands under his amazing ass. He walked them to their room. He gently put Sirius on the bed and turned to close the door. Sirius started palming himself through his pants getting impatient. Remus turned and watched his lover. He raised his eyebrow. "Couldn't wait one minute could you?" Remus asked looking at his impatient lover. "I want you so bad please baby come here." Remus rolled his eyes and rushed to the bed smashing his lips to Sirius's. "Fuck dinner I'm more hungry for you." Sirius said unbuttoning Remus's pants. Remus smirked as he did the same. "Well let me give you a three corse meal my love." Sirius shivered at the thought...

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! If anyone is even reading my stories.
> 
> I have a question are you guys interested in Wolfstar smut in these oneshots?  
I have a lot of new ideas so there is much more coming your way soon! 
> 
> Humble Huffelpuff


End file.
